Let It Snow
by patriotprideboy
Summary: Takumi Oneshot. It's almost Christmas, and Takuya is about to receive perhaps the best Christmas gift ever in his life. :D First FanFiction by yours truly.


Let It Snow

"Hey Koji, do you want to watch the game at my place? It's the Patriots and the Dolphins."

The voice was from none other than 15 year old Takuya Kanbara. He was talking to his longtime best friend Koji Minamoto, also 15 years old.

"Well, this is a first, inviting me to your place to watch the football game. Alright, but Koichi has to come along too, even though he likes those damn Jets." Koji said with a laugh.

"Hey, I heard that!" said Koichi, in an annoyed tone. "Ah well, I'll tag along with you guys to Takuya's place since I've got nothing else to do."

The 3 boys headed over to Takuya's house, chattering on what to do at Takuya's place after and before the game started.

"Say, Takuya, have you invited Zoe over too?" Asked Koji, curiously. Takuya's cheeks turned red at the mention of Zoe (unsurprisingly xD).

"Well, I-I did ask her to come but she has a project to do over the break", said Takuya in a disappointed tone. "During winter break, out of all of us, she gets the most homework. A little annoying if you ask me. 10th grade can get really strange."

The raven-headed brothers couldn't help but utter a laugh because they knew about Takuya's huge crush on Zoe, in which started since the 7th grade. Yep, he's had these feelings for THREE years! Though it wasn't entirely his fault, after all, all of the guys in Takuya's group thought that she had gotten prettier and prettier as school years went by, but only Takuya found himself having romantic feelings for her.

"Alright guys, we're here… and just in time for the game too. They've probably already did the coin toss." The 3 boys entered the house and proceeded to go to the living room. Oddly enough though, the lights were turned on.

"Hey, who left the lights on"? A suddenly nerved Takuya asked. "I know my parents went with Shinya to my grandparents' place, so why on earth are the lights on?"

Takuya suddenly got nervous. Despite being a very outspoken boy, he was also prone to getting very scared during nerve-racking sitatuations. Before he could talk to Koji or Koichi, he realized that they weren't behind him anymore.

"Koji? Koichi? Where'd you guys go?" Takuya suddenly became very nervous. "If this is a joke guys, you've got me, just come out!"

Takuya could feel something tap him on his back. He was almost too scared to turn around, but out of nature, he turned around. To his horror, a guy with a black hoody stood right in front of him.

Suffice to say, Takuya let out a very loud scream. For him though, everything turned black and he suddenly began to…. Wake up.

"Takuya, wake up!" Exclaimed Koji. Apparently, him and Koichi were sitting right beside his bed.

"Guys…? What happened?" asked a confused Takuya.

"Is Takuya all right?" asked Zoe, who came into the room just now. The boys explained to Takuya that Zoe came over to return a few things Takuya left at Zoe's place a few days earlier, and Takuya let her stay for a while since she had nothing else to do after finish her project. Koichi also added that the Patriots beat the Dolphins, 41-7 (xD).

"He's fine," said Koji. "But I doubt his brain still is… well, now that you're awake, Zoe can brief you on why you fainted in the first place. And Koichi, we're outta here for now."

"Thanks, Major Pain-in-the-ass." Said Takuya, rolling his eyes. Zoe let out a small giggle. Takuya's face turned red at the sound of her laugh.

"You might not remember this Takuya, but you told me an hour ago that you _like_-like me... You were so hesitant and your mouth was stuttering when the words came out, I just had to believe you. But the real reason why you fainted is because I told you that I…. really like you too." Said Zoe with a huge blush on her face, while giggling at the same time.

Takuya couldn't believe it. Here, standing right in front of him, is his huge crush of 3 years and counting, and she's saying that she really _like_-likes him, too. His eyes and mouth just gaped open when Zoe told him this.

Zoe couldn't help but laugh at Takuya's silliness. _He's so cute, she thought. I knew I liked him over the years but him actually saying that he like-likes me now… it just lets out my true feelings for him._

So, after all that, instead of just sitting there like a dumbass for 5 minutes with his mouth open, Takuya finally regained his composure and pulled Zoe into his arms. Suffice to say, it felt really heartwarming to actually hold Zoe like this for the first time ever.

"Takuya…" said Zoe in a soft voice.

Takuya finally let go of her and looked into her sparkling emerald eyes. _They're as beautiful as ever, he thought. _Takuya looked into her eyes one more time before pressing his lips against hers, passionately kissing her. Zoe returned the favor by wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him back. The kiss lasted a good 30 seconds before Takuya finally pulled away.

"Wow…" Takuya said with a laugh. "That was the best moment of my life."

Zoe laughed too as they hugged and clinged onto each other.

"You've really let it snow today, Takuya…" whispered Zoe, as they watched the snow start to fall lightly outside. Clearly, it was going to be a beautiful Christmas for Takuya, Zoe, and the Frontier gang.


End file.
